


Jang srat回家日常小甜餅

by Blossomtime_828



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主墨希
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Kudos: 2





	Jang srat回家日常小甜餅

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 墨希

黑色座車平穩的在大樓前停了下來，夜深人靜，連開個車門的聲音都能夠傳遍整個社區。

「到了哦。」經紀人玄彬哥的聲音從駕駛座傳來。

恍惚之中伸了個懶腰，就著安全帶睡著的李長埈迷茫的睜開雙眼，黑色的塑料帶上留下來一層薄薄的粉底。

「今天也謝謝哥了，辛苦了。」該玩鬧的時候總是特別瘋狂，但禮貌從來不會少，下了車後半夢半醒的李長埈朝著經紀人行了個禮。

目送著經紀人駕車離去，李長埈邁開沉重的步伐往大樓走去，刷了卡進入電梯後，他幾乎是靠在鏡子上打瞌睡的程度。

作為長star的生活他真的覺得很充實也很感謝能擁有這樣的機會，但終歸還是有不少疲憊的，在鏡頭前就是停不下來的活力自然而然的成為他的習慣，總是一副開朗活潑的模樣，他明白身邊的人們肯定也都有一定的擔心，在他自己能處理的範圍裡，他更傾向選擇自己消化自己的情感，而無疑的他也在這點做得非常好。

一邊按著家門的密碼鎖，他一邊猜測著成員們現在可能的行徑，今天並沒有足球賽，想必客廳不會成為熱門景點，大概該睡覺的成員睡著了，剩下的也都會在自己房裡埋頭遊戲。

大門後從玄關便能看見客廳的漆黑，想來他的猜測完全準確，他慶幸著自己可以少花些心思提起興致，畢竟長star偶爾也會有疲憊的時候。

然而玄關感應燈卻在他進門前提前一步亮了起來，他望了過去，崔誠允站在玄關前等著他。

「哥那麼晚了還沒睡覺嗎？」一邊脫了鞋子，李長埈有些驚訝的問道。

撥了撥瀏海，崔誠允聳了聳肩，「在沙發上坐著是差點睡著，聽見你開門的聲音就醒了。」

說著崔誠允張開雙臂，一雙細長的眼睛化妝時總是特別銳利，而如今卻只有滿溢出來質樸的關心。

李長埈愣了片刻，腦子彷彿睡糊塗了還沒反應過來，放好鞋子後呆立著面對崔誠允半晌。

「呀，過來啊！」崔誠允等得不耐煩喊了一聲，這時李長埈才反應過來，埋首自己的兄長兼戀人懷裡。

「我們長star辛苦了。」 崔誠允環抱著那似乎又更加寬厚的肩頭，蹭著李長埈漂了不少度有些粗糙的髮絲，崔誠允在李長埈耳畔輕輕說了句，語氣滿是寵溺。

「哥的肩膀，借我充電一下。」

「要充多久都沒問題哦。」

李長埈撒嬌似的緊緊抱著戀人，腦袋靠在崔誠允肩上，光是這一個小小的依靠，他便得到無數的力量。

「誠允哥，我愛你。」

「別顧著撒嬌，快點洗洗睡了。」崔誠允嘴上不留情的說著，但摟著戀人的手仍疼愛的拍了拍後者的背膀，揉了揉他那頭雜亂不堪的髮絲。

「哥難道沒有什麼想對說的嗎？」李長埈抬起頭癡癡得望著崔誠允，彷彿要把戀人看出一個洞似的。

崔誠允沉默了片刻，輕嘆了一口氣，「我也是，我也愛你。」

-fin


End file.
